Love Struck
by kora22
Summary: Simba and his friends were together like any other day, but then something strange begins to happen. They all start falling in love with each other, whether they're already with someone or not. Can someone figure out what's happening before everyone is affected? Story is better than the summary. Please Review! Thank you! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King. It belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: Yay! My fifth story! Hope you like it! Please Review! :D Thank you to those of you who have read/reviewed my other stories!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: In Love**

Simba had just woken up and was on his way down to the water hole to look for his friends. Simba maybe Prince of the Pridelands, but not every cub wanted to hang out with him. Simba didn't care, he thought the friends he had were enough. However, his most special friend was Nala. He thought of her as more than a friend, but she couldn't know that. She had no idea how mad he was when Sora got her to be his queen.

Simba approached the water hole and saw Nala laying on a rock, talking with Tora. The morning sun made Nala's fur shine. Simba thought she was beautiful.

"Wow..." Simba said to himself. "She's so beautiful." Simba then hung his head. "If only Nala knew how I really felt about her..." he sighed.

"Someone's in looovvee!" Simba heard someone behind him say.

Simba spun around and saw Kora standing behind him. "How much did you hear?" Simba asked him.

"All of it." Kora answered. "If you like her so much, why don't you just tell her?"

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Simba asked, "Then everything would be awkward..."

"Well, you won't know until you tell her." Kora said.

"I'll tell her when I'm ready." Simba told him. "Now, let's go see what they're doing."

The two went over to Nala and Tora. "What are you guys up to?" Simba asked.

"Just talking." Nala said.

"About what?" Kora asked.

Nala and Tora looked at each other. "Um... You know, girly things." Nala answered.

Simba and Kora just looked at them. "Really?" Simba asked. "You two are definately not the girly type." Simba didn't believe them, but he decided to drop it. "So, what do you want to do?"

Nala was glad Simba changed the subject, she had been talking to Tora about Simba. Nala liked Simba. No, she_ loved _him, but he couldn't know that, it would ruin their friendship.

"I don't know." Tora said, answering Simba's question. "I'm feeling lazy today."

"Me too." Nala said.

"What?" they heard Nala's little brother say as he walked over to them.

"No, not you." Nala told him.

"Oh. So, what life threatening adventure are we going on today?" Mheetu asked.

"I think we should just sit around here all day." Nala said. "I'm tired, let's just talk."

* * *

On the other side of the water hole, Uzuri was telling Kotta her latest plan against Tora and Nala.

"Okay, Kotta, here's the plan." Uzuri told him. "See, that cub over there?" She pointed at Mheetu.

"Yeah, what about him?" Kotta asked.

"He's Nala's little brother," she told him, "and Tora's boyfriend."

Kotta looked at her with a confused look. "So? How does that give you a plan?" he asked.

Uzuri rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot, you know that?" she said. "It's simple, we hurt him, and they both get upset! We can get both of them at the same time."

"Just how are we supposed to do that?" Kotta asked. "It's not like we can just go over there and hit him on the head or anything."

"That's why I'm gonna-OW!" Uzuri yelled as she grabbed her leg. "Something bit me!" She looked back over at Mheetu.

"You're gonna what?" Kotta asked, brushing off what just happened as a bug bite.

Uzuri was staring at Mheetu. "I'm gonna... kiss him."

"Wait... What?" Kotta said to her in confusion. Just a second ago she wanted to hurt him, now she wanted to kiss him? What was going on?

Uzuri began walking around the water hole, towards Mheetu and the others.

"Uzuri! Wait!" Kotta called after her. He knew Tora would probably kill her for even getting near her boyfriend. Uzuri just ignored him and kept walking.

* * *

Tora and the others were sitting by the water hole talking when they saw Uzuri come over.

"Oh, great. What does she want?" Tora asked in an annoyed tone.

Uzuri walked right by Tora and didn't say anything. She went up to Mheetu and stood in front of him.

"What do you want?" Mheetu asked.

"You." Uzuri said before connecting her muzzle to his.

Tora had been laying down, but when Uzuri did that, she shot up in a rage.

"She _really _shouldn't have done that..." Kora said.

"Is she asking to die?" Simba added.

Tora tackled Uzuri and pinned her to the ground. "WHAT WAS THAT!" Tora screamed in her face. Tora was ready to completely destroy her, but Mheetu stopped her.

"Tora, wait." Mheetu said. "I love her."

Tora couldn't believe what she just heard. "What?" she asked.

"I love her." Mheetu said again.

Tora was about to cry, but then she felt a stinging sensation on her neck. "OUCH!" she yelled hitting her neck. She looked around to see what it was, but she didn't see anything. Then she looked at Simba.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Simba asked her.

Tora let Uzuri up and jumped at Simba. She pinned him to the ground and kissed him.

Tora released Simba from the kiss. Simba looked into her dark green eyes. "I love you." he said before kissing her back.

Nala watched them, her anger level slowly rising, but she controlled it. Nala was smart she knew something was wrong.

Nala and Kora looked at each other. "What the heck is going on?" they both said.

* * *

**A/N: Well... That was weird. What's happening to them? Have they lost their minds or is something else causing this... Will anyone else change and if so, who? You'll have to wait until tomarrow! :P Remember to Review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What's going on? One of you had a very good guess... but you'll find out what's going on. Enjoy the next chapter! Please Review!**

**snheetah: There'll certainly be some conflict, but that's what makes it more interesting.**

**explosive0berry: No need to explode. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Love Bug**

Tora and Simba continued to kiss each other. Nala had had enough.

"Okay, you two, stop it." Nala said as she tried to pull Tora away from Simba.

Tora turned around and glared at her. "Back... Off..." Tora told her, while unsheathing her claws.

Nala just backed away from her, she knew Tora was stronger than her. Nala couldn't figure out what was happening. _A few minutes ago she was fine, now, she's suddenly in love with Simba?. _Nala thought. _Something's wrong, and I'm gonna figure it out._

Nala turned to Kora. "Come on, we have to find out what's happening to them." she told him. "Let's go find Kotta, maybe he knows how Uzuri got that way."

"Okay." Kora answered.

They were about to go when Kula came up to them. "Hi, Nala!" she said. She walked over to Kora and kissed him. "Hello, Kora-kins!"

"I told you not to call me that in front of our friends..." Kora told her quietly.

Kula saw Simba and Tora, and Uzuri with Mheetu. "Did I miss something?" Kula asked.

"Yeah, they suddenly fell in love." Kora replied. "We're trying to figure out why."

"I'll come with you!" Kula exclaimed.

"Well, let's get going." Nala said. She and her two friends walked around the water hole

* * *

Kotta could see Uzuri and Mheetu on the other side of the water hole. It hurt him that she was in love with Mheetu. Kotta was the one that loved Uzuri, even though she found him to be repulsive in every way, which he didn't understand.

"What happened to her?" Kotta asked himself. "She's never shown love for anybody."

Kotta looked over and saw Nala, Kora, and Kula approaching him.

"Hey, Kotta." Nala said to him. "We need to ask you something."

"Is it about them?" he asked, pointing across the water hole.

"Yes." Nala answered. "What happened with Uzuri? Why did she start acting like that?"

Kotta shrugged. "I'm not sure." he told her. He then thought for a moment. "Wait... Right before she fell in love with Mheetu, she had gotten bitten by a bug or something."

"She got bit?" Nala asked before realizing something. "Hey! Right before Tora fell in love with Simba, she got bit too!"

"OW! Something bit my ear!" they all heard Kula exclaim. She happened to look up at Kotta, she was looking at him as if she were in love.

"Uh, oh..." Kora said. "Kotta, if she kisses you, you'll fall in love! That's what happened to the others!"

Kula jumped at Kotta but he moved out of the way. Kula tried to get him again, but Kora got in front of her. Kula tackled him and kissed him, thinking it was Kotta. She looked down at Kora. "What happened?"

"You fell in love with Kotta." Kora answered. "It seems that when you kissed me, you snapped out of it."

"Hm... Interesting..." Nala said. "But we still need to know _exactly _what's going on. Let's go see Zazu."

"Why Zazu?" Kora asked.

"He's smart. Maybe he knows why this is happening." she told him. She looked at Kotta. "You come too."

The four cubs all went to find Zazu.

* * *

The cubs went up to Pride rock to see if Zazu was there.

"I don't see him." Nala said. "Let's ask Simba's dad if he knows where Zazu is."

They walked up Pride Rock and saw Mufasa up there. "Um... Excuse me..." Nala said to him.

"Yes, Nala? Do you need something?" the king asked her.

"We were just wondering if you knew where Zazu was, we need to ask him something." Nala said.

"He's probably at his favorite tree, behind Pride Rock." Mufasa answered.

"Thank you!" Nala said as the cubs left the den.

* * *

When they got behind Pride Rock, they saw a medium sized tree. Zazu was perched on one of the branches.

"Zazu! Can you come here for a minute!" Nala yelled to him.

Zazu flew down to the cubs. "Yes, children?" Zazu said. "What is it?"

"Look, our friends have been getting bit by some sort of bug." Kora told the hornbill.

"Yes, your point?" Zazu asked, not seeing how it was relevant.

"Well, whenever it happens, they fall in love with the first one they see," Kora continued, "and when they kiss them that person falls in love with them too."

Zazu started laughing. "Hehehehe..."

"What's so funny?" Nala asked.

"Children, your friends have been bitten by a rare insect called the Love Bug." Zazu told them.

"You mean there's actually something called a Love Bug?" Kora asked.

Zazu looked at him. "Yes, and there is only one way to get your friends back to normal..."

* * *

**A/N: Hm... The Love Bug is real... who knew. Kula managed to snap out of it, that was a hint... Want to know what happens next? Check back tomarrow for the next update! Friends may start to get mad at each other... Remember to Review! Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. Internet wouldn't cooperate with me today. How can they stop the effect of the Love Bug? Read on to find out! Please Review!**

**snheetah: They know what's wrong, but can they fix it?**

**Ururocks513: Yes. You had the right guess.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: True Love's Kiss**

"Well..." Nala said to Zazu, "How do we get them back to normal?"

"They must be kissed by the one who truly loves them." Zazu said. "It's the only way to get them back to normal."

"That explains why Kula snapped out of it when she kissed me." Kora said.

"Wait... So I have to kiss..." Nala trailed off.

"Yes, Nala." Zazu said. He already knew that Nala was in love with Simba.

"Alright..." Nala said, "If it will get them back to normal... Wait, there's a problem, how do we get Uzuri back to normal? It's not like she loves anyone... or anything."

"Nala, they just need to kiss someone who loves them, they don't need to be in love." Zazu told her.

Nala turned and looked at the other cubs. "Anyone know someone who actually loves her?" she asked them.

"I think I can snap her out of it..." Kotta said quietly.

"You love her?" Kora asked. "How?"

Kotta just shrugged in response.

"Okay, whatever." Nala said. "Let's get back to the water hole. Thanks Zazu!" The four cubs ran back towards the water hole.

"Any time children." Zazu said before flying back up into the tree he was in before.

* * *

When the cubs got back to the water hole, they saw Uzuri and Mheetu first.

"Okay, Kotta." Nala said. "Go kiss her."

Kotta didn't move. "I'm not sure about this..." Kotta said.

"What are you talking about?" Nala asked. "You said you love her."

"Yes, but she finds me disgusting." Kotta answered. "What if she snaps out of it and hurts me?"

"Kora, Kula and I will be right here." Nala told him. "Now go, if she tries to hurt you we'll stop her." Nala pushed him towards Uzuri and Mheetu. "Hurry." Nala told him.

Kotta approached Uzuri. He was scared, but at the same time he really wanted to kiss her. He looked back at Nala with a worried expression on his face. Nala motioned for him to keep going. Kotta kept walking towards Uzuri. She was too interested in Mheetu to notice Kotta coming up behind her. Kotta turned her around and connected his muzzle to hers.

When Kotta released her from the kiss, Uzuri glared at him, her her eyes full of rage.

"Uh... I think it work-"Kotta didn't get to finish before Uzuri pinned him to the ground.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Uzuri screamed at him. She raised a paw to strike him. "I'm going to show you what happens when-"

"STOP!" Nala shouted. "He was just trying to help you!"

"Help me what?" Uzuri asked, "Throw up?"

"No, he had to get you to fall out of love with Mheetu." Nala told her, now calming down.

Uzuri looked at Mheetu, who had a goofy smile on his face. "Him?" Uzuri asked. "Gross, he's related to you. That's more disgusting than Kotta."

"Um... Thanks...?" Kotta said to her, not really sure if that was a compliment.

Uzuri looked at Kotta. "I'll let it slide this time." She told him. "Just never do it again. Now, let's go."

"Go where?" Kotta asked.

"Between kissing you and kissing him, who knows what disease I'll catch from it." Uzuri told him. "I have to go find some hot tar to gargle." Uzuri walked away.

"You're too dramatic..." Kotta said quietly as he followed her.

Mheetu attempted to follow her, but Nala held him back. "No, Mheetu."

"But I love her!" Mheetu exclaimed.

"You can go see her later," Nala said, "but hopefully not..." she added quietly.

Nala turned to Kora and Kula. "You two stay here and see if you can find that Love Bug." Nala told them. "I'm going with Mheetu to find Simba and Tora."

"Alright, we can do that." Kora replied.

"Let's go Mheetu." Nala said to her brother, who reluctantly followed.

* * *

On the other side of the water hole, Tora and Simba were under a tree, cuddling with each other.

"I love you Simba." Tora told him.

"I love you too." The two cubs nuzzled each other.

Tora looked up and saw Nala coming. _Nala_. she thought. _She's just jealous because Simba fell in love with me. She'll never get him from me._ Tora stood up and glared at Nala. "What do you want, Nala?" she growled.

"Tora, just listen to me. You and Simba aren't really in love. You got bit-" Tora didn't let Nala finish.

"You're just jealous that he loves me and not you!" Tora spat. She looked at Simba. "Simba, we're going to the jungle, where nobody can break us apart." Tora took off towards the jungle. Simba stood up and followed close behind her.

"Wait!" Nala cried, but it was no use. They were long gone. "Mheetu, come on!"

"I want to see Uzuri!" Mheetu complained.

"I told told you, you can later."

"Fine..." Mheetu said as he followed Nala to the jungle.

_I have to find them. _Nala thought to herself. _Simba's mine... he just doesn't know it yet. _She looked at Mheetu, she could tell he was still thinking about Uzuri. _Also, Mheetu is much better off with Tora than that little... brat._

* * *

**A/N: Friendship falling apart, but there is a way to fix it. Nala just has to find Tora and Simba first. What will Kora and Kula do if they find the Love Bug? Will everything go back to normal? You have to wait and see! :P It's going to be hard for me to update this week because my internet will be down, but if I find a way to update ,I will. Remember to Review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Looks like I found a way to update. Yay! Nala seems to really want to get Simba back... even though they're not together... yet... Enjoy the next chapter! Please Review!**

**snheetah: I thought the reaction from Uzuri was funny too. That's just how she is... Also, it looks like I found a way around my internet problem.**

**mimoo01: It'll be a good fight if they do actually fight each other, but you must read on to see if they will attack each other.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Now or Never**

Nala and Mheetu continued in the direction that Simba and Tora had went. Nala had been thinking, and she decided if she gets Simba back to normal, she's going to tell him how she really feels.

"Hurry, Mheetu!" Nala said to her brother. "We're almost there."

"Good, the sooner we get there, the sooner I can get back to Uzuri." Mheetu replied.

Nala just rolled her eyes at Mheetu's comment. Nala knew she would be able to get Simba back to normal, but the problem was, how does she get Tora to kiss Mheetu?

Nala saw the jungle in the distance. "Mheetu! There it is!" Nala exclaimed. "Let's go!" The two cubs ran toward the jungle. Nala was prepared to get Simba back no matter what.

"Finally!" Mheetu exclaimed. "Wait... Why did you bring me with you anyway?"

"You'll see." Nala answered. "You'll see."

* * *

Back at Pride Rock, Kora and his girlfriend, Kula, were searching for the Love Bug.

"What are we supposed to do if we find it?" Kula asked as she looked under a rock. "I don't want to hurt it. It sounds like it's cute!"

"I guess we could try and trap it, but we need to find it first." Kora told her. "We don't even know what it looks like. Maybe Zazu knows, let's go see him.

Kora and Kula went back to the tree where they talked to Zazu before. He was still there. "Hey, Zazu! We need to ask you something!" Kora yelled up to him.

Zazu flew down and landed in front of the cubs. "What now?" Zazu asked them.

"What does the Love Bug look like?" Kula asked. "We're trying to find it."

"The Love Bug is quite small, making it very elusive." Zazu informed them. "It is a small, light pink beetle, but be careful, should any harm come to the Love Bug, you will never have success in your love life again."

Kora and Kula looked at each other and gulped. "Good thing you told us, we'll be more careful." Kora told him. He looked at Kula. "Let's go find it."

The two cubs went back on their search.

Kora and Kula searched and searched, but they just couldn't find the bug anywhere.

"Hm... If I was a Love Bug, where would I hide?" Kula asked herself. She thought for a moment. "Kora, where's the most romantic place in the Pridelands?"

"Probably the top of Pride Rock." Kora answered. "It's got a beautiful view, a nice breeze. It's got all that stuff. Why do you ask?"

"I figured that maybe the Love Bug likes places that are romantic." Kula replied. "Let's go look up there."

"Alright, let's go." Kora said. Then, they walked to Pride Rock to go all the way to the top.

* * *

Nala and Mheetu had entered the jungle and were trying to find Simba and Tora.

"They could be anywhere in this place!" Nala exclaimed.

"Does that mean we give up?" Mheetu asked, turning around. "Uzuri, here I come!"

"Oh, no you don't" Nala said as she grabbed his tail to hold him back. "We're not giving up."

Mheetu just let out a sigh in response.

"Let's keep going." Nala told him.

They walked a little while longer until Nala heard Tora's voice.

"She'll never find us here Simba. We can be together forever." Tora said.

Nala and Mheetu stepped into view. "I'm not too sure about that." Nala said to Tora.

Tora turned and faced Nala. "You. Why did you come here?" Tora asked.

"To get you two back to normal." Nala replied. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to go kiss Simba."

"If you touch him, I will not hesitate to attack you." Tora growled. She unsheathed her claws.

"Tora, I don't want to fight." Nala tried to tell her.

"Too bad, if you want Simba, you have to fight for him." Tora spat.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Simba asked them.

"NO!" Tora and Nala yelled at him.

Nala didn't want it to come to this, but it looked like she had to fight one of her best friends, and she wasn't sure if it was a fight that she could win. "Bring it." Nala said. If she was going to get Simba back, it was now or never.

* * *

**A/N: Tora vs. Nala. How can Nala get out of this without either one of them getting hurt? She might not be able to, but you'll have to wait! Also, can Kora and Kula find the Love Bug? Who knows! Don't forget to Review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last Chapter! Here it is Nala vs. Tora. Who will win? Who will get hurt? Can Kora and Kula find the Love Bug? All will be answered in this last chapter. Please Review!**

**mimoo01: Yes, Nala is stuck isn't she? But it looks like there's no way out of this fight...**

**snheetah: Nala pretty much has to go for it. Hopefully she can win, but I'm not saying what happens. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Fight**

Tora was fed up with Nala trying to take Simba from her. She thought she and Nala were friends, but Nala doesn't want her to be happy. "Let's do this." Tora told Nala.

"Tora, I just want to help you and Simba," Nala said, "but if you want to fight, we'll fight."

Tora jumped at Nala and tackled her and pinned her to the ground. _Too easy. _Tora thought to herself.

Nala tried to move, but Tora was too strong. _It's no good. _Nala thought. Then, she realized her back legs weren't pinned. "Ha!" Nala exclaimed as she kicked Tora in the stomach, sending her into a tree.

"OW!" Tora yelled as she hit the tree, and then the ground.

_Now's my chance! _Nala thought to herself. She started to run towards Simba, but Tora was already standing again.

"Oh, no you don't!" Tora yelled as she ran and jumped at Nala.

Nala managed to dodge her, but Tora reached out her paw and made a long slash along Nala's side. The pain was like fire burning her skin. Nala fell to the ground, she was in too much pain to walk. Tora walked up to Nala and stood over her.

"I'll make sure you never bother us again..." Tora told her, she raised a paw to finish Nala off.

Nala knew this was it. It would take a miracle for her to save herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Pride Rock, Kora and Kula were almost to the top of Pride Rock.

"How will we trap this bug if we find it?" Kula asked.

"I guess we'll just... I don't know." Kora answered. He thought for a few seconds. "Maybe we can scare it, then it won't want to come back."

"That could work." Kula replied.

The two cubs got to the top of Pride Rock and looked around.

"I don't see anything." Kora said as he started walking foward.

Kula looked on the ground and there it was, the Love Bug... and Kora was about to step on it! "Kora! Stop!" she yelled at him.

Kora froze in place. He then slowly backed up. He looked down and saw the bug. "That was close..." Kora said.

"So how are we gonna scare it?" Kula asked him.

"I'll roar at it." Kora told her. "That'll scare it."

Kula just looked at him. "You can't roar, neither of us can. We're cubs."

"Oh, yeah?" Kora said, looking confident. "Watch this." Kora looked down at the Love Bug and opened his mouth. A soft mew escaped his throat.

Kula busted out in laughter. "Hahahahahah! That... hehe... was great!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, haha, very funny..." Kora mumbled. "Let's just get this thing out of here."

"How? We can't kill it," Kula said, "and I don't feel like walking for miles to get it out of here."

"Hm... wait. The opposite of love is hate." Kora said.

"Yeah, so?" Kula asked.

"Well, if we pretend to hate each other, maybe it won't want to stay around the Pridelands." Kora told her. "Follow my lead."

"Okay." Kula replied.

"I hate you." Kora said. "You're a waste of space. Oh, and nobody loves you."

Kula was surprised how beliveable he sounded, but she knew they had to make it seem like they really hated each other. "I hope you grow up and die alone!" Kula yelled.

"Well, at least I'm not worthless like you!"

After Kora said that, Kula slapped him in the face.

"OW!" Kora said, rubbing his cheek. "That hurt..."

Kula just winked at him. She looked down at the Love Bug and saw it fly away. "Good." she said. "It shouldn't come back."

"Oh, it won't." Kora and Kula heard someone say. They turned around and saw Zazu. "The Love Bug can't stand being somewhere where there's hate."

"Well, that's good." Kora replied. He looked at Kula, "Let's go to the water hole, I need to relax."

"Me too." Kula said. She and Kora went down to the water hole to relax and wait for Nala to return with the others.

* * *

Nala was waiting for Tora to finish her off, she was to weak to move. Then she suddenly felt a surge of energy go through her body and jumped up off the ground. She didn't know why she suddenly felt like she could fight, but that didn't matter it was time to get Simba back.

"Don't know when to quit, do y-" Tora was cut off by Nala hitting her in the face. The blow sent Tora flying into another tree.

Nala didn't waste time. She ran over to Simba and kissed him on the muzzle. Simba pulled away after a few seconds. "Nala? What are you doing?" he asked. He looked around. "Why are we in the jungle?"

Nala was overjoyed. Simba was back to normal. Then she remembered Tora. She looked over at her and saw she was still on the ground. "I need to do something, Simba. Hold on." She went over to Mheetu, who decided to fall asleep, and she woke him up. "Mheetu. Come here." she told him pulling him towards Tora.

"Huh?" Mheetu asked. ""Are we leaving?"

"In a minute." she answered. She pulled him over to Tora. Those two had to kiss, whether they wanted to or not.

"What are you-" Mheetu was cut off as Nala pushed his muzzle into Tora's. "What happened?" Mheetu asked.

"I'll tell you later." Nala said. "Let's get back to Pride Rock first." Nala picked up Tora and put her on her back. She looked at Simba. "Let's go."

The four cubs went back to Pride Rock.

* * *

Tora had woken up on the way back to Pride Rock. She was back to normal. When they got back, Nala told them all what happened and how it had to be fixed, but Simba didn't say anything about it, he just blushed under his fur, so did Nala. When they got back it was starting to get dark, and it was time for them to go to bed. They walked into the den and saw their parents there.

"We were starting to get worried." Sarabi told the cubs.

Sarafina saw the large cut on Nala's side. "Nala! What happened!" she exclaimed.

"Um... I accidently got scratched when we were playing. I feel fine." Nala lied to her mother.

"Alright." her mother said. "It's time to go to sleep."

"You too, Simba." Sarabi said to her son.

"I need to talk to Simba for a few minutes." Nala told them.

"Fine, but then you need to go to bed." Nala's mother said.

"Okay, Mom."

Everyone went off to sleep, leaving Simba and Nala alone.

"Simba, I-" Nala was interuppted by Simba.

"You love me?" Simba asked. "You told me how you got me back to normal."

"You probably don't want to be friends anymore..." she said, on the verge of tears.

"Your right, I don't." Simba said. He pulled her close to him. "I want to be more than that." He kissed her gently on the muzzle.

Nala just looked at him, a smile on her face. "I love you." she told him.

"I love you too." They both kissed again. Simba released her from the kiss. "Good night." he told her before heading off to bed. He walked over to the corner of the den and lied down. He closed his eyes and then he felt someone cuddle up next to him. It was Nala. He didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes again. They both slept peacefully the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is. The final chapter, I thought this was the best one. Be on the lookout for my next story! Remember to Review! Thank you!**


End file.
